


TOP 5 REASONS

by theGhoulBoys



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Shane Madej, Protective Shane Madej, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Ryan Bergara Being an Idiot, Ryan Bergara In Love, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Being an Idiot, Shane Madej In Love, Shane Madej Is So Whipped, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Shyan Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGhoulBoys/pseuds/theGhoulBoys
Summary: Shane, Ryan and their special guest reveal their top 5 favourite YouTube channels but that's not all that's revealed.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Shyan - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59
Collections: The Shyan Shipping Society Stories, shyan fic (ga-mature)





	TOP 5 REASONS

"Okay but what's wrong with watching a bit of Pewdiepie when you're bored?" Ryan asked, glaring at his computer screen as Shane shook his head. 

"PewDiePie used to be good, now he just plays Minecraft." Their special guest butted in causing Shane to grin.

"Thank you Nora!" Shane announced. 

"Oh yeah because Screenrant is so brilliant!" Ryan argued back. 

"Mute him! Put him on mute!' Shane yelled. 

"Don't you dare!" Ryan yelled.

Ryan looked shocked as he saw that he was muted, and Shane and the guest were laughing. Frowning, he started to yell things at the screen, knowing they wouldn't hear him but made him feel better.

"God! I could just strangle you!" Ryan yelled at the screen.

Shane did the motion to his ear, only proving to Ryan that they couldn't hear him.

"I would kill you if I didn't fucking love you so much! You bastard!" Ryan yelled. 

Shane and Nora stopped laughing. 

Ryan's eyes flickered down to the mic button.

Oh shit. 

"Uh Ryan. We unmuted you." Shane said, his cheeks flushed. 

"How much of that did you hear?" Ryan asked, swallowing.

"All of it." Nora replied. 

"Maybe we should uh pick this up tomorrow." Nore suggested, along with a Shane nod.

Ryan's cheeck flushed red before his hands fumbled as he quickly muted his microphone and disconnecting from the server and sat back in his chair with wide eyes. Nora and Shane weren't on his screen anymore, but he stil felt judged. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. fuck. Fuck!" Ryan yelled at himself. 

His phone rang and Shane's name flashed up. Ryan stood up and looked down at it, before turning away from it. The call went to voice mail.

Running a hand through his unruly hair, he walked out of his bedroom, leaving his phone in there. Nope. No. He wasn't going to deal with that. 

He was going to have a shower, put on Netflix and deal with it tomorrow. That's exactly what he did.

As afternoon rolled around, Ryan had slowly forgotten about his slip up and looked up from his tv when a knock sounded at his door.

Padding over, he pulled the door open and everything rush back. Clearing his throat, he tried to play it cool.

"Shane? What are you doing here?" Ryan asked as soon as he had opened the door.

"You weren't answering my calls." Shane replied, his hand sliding across the pizza box in his hand. 

"I-uh I needed time to think. I'm sor-" 

"No! No!" Shane said quickly, jolting forward and throwing Ryan off what he was saying.

"Don't say anything until I tell you something. Can I give you this? It's burning my hand." Shane said, distractedly.

"Oh yeah here." Ryan said as he took the box from Shane's hand and moved into his apartment to place it on his dining room table. 

He turned around to see that Shane had barely stepped in.

"Are you coming in?" Ryan asked with a frown. 

"It's probably best I stand right here in case this doesn't go well." Shane replied with a nervous chuckle. 

Ryan frowned, walking back over to the front door. 

"New Top Five Beatdown category." Shane suggested, making Ryan sigh. 

"Lo-"

"Five times I was completely and utterly in love with you." Shane said slowly, his eyes studying Ryan for his reaction. 

Ryan stilled. 

"What?" Ryan asked, astounded.

"At number five, that day we went to the berry festival and you literally held me as we went onto the rollarcoaster because I was so nervous." Shane kept saying.

Ryan frowned slightly.

"Number four was when we shared beds every time we were out filming."

Ryan's heart stuttered. 

No. This couldn't be.

"Number three was that day you almost killed us driving to go see Bigfoot. I honestly couldn't tell you why, it's just a moment." Shane added, stepping forward. 

"Number two was the first time you wanted me to hold your hand at a location so I could guide you in the dark."

"What? Shane?" Ryan asked, nervously.

"My favourite moment, my number one moment I knew I was in love with you was when we were both working late one night. You got up to get yourself coffee and you got me one to. You never asked if I wanted one or how I wanted it. But it was perfect and when you smiled at me as you gave it to me. I swore I would follow you to the ends of the earth." Shane admitted. 

"I think I win." Shane added. 

Ryan stared at Shane before swallowing.

"Wanna bet?" He asked, before wincing.

He was going to do it. He was going to open up. Shane frowned slightly.

"Number five, I was sick one afternoon and you broke many speeding laws when you got me soup." Ryan replied, tilting his head up.

Shane lifted his hand to stroke his thumb across Ryan's jawline.

"Number four, we were at Old City Jail. When I lost my mind, you made sure the entire crew was safe and happy before letting me rest my head on your shoulder for the rest of the trip." Ryan added, that one was a guilty pleasure to remember.

Shane bit his lip gently, unsure if he was hearing what he wanted to hear. 

"Number three, we shared a hot tub with no bubbles." Ryan added, with a slight shrug. 

A smile carved it's way onto Shane's mouth. 

"Number two, at the end of filming spooky small talk, I accidentally said I love you and you said it back." 

"Rya-" Ryan shushed Shane by pressing a finger to his lips.

"My top moment was every moment I got to spend with you in and out of work. When we became friends and-" Ryan stopped to take a breath.

Taking that distraction, Shane pulled Ryan in, cupping his face and leaning his head down to press his lips against Ryan's. A soft sigh left Ryan's body, as they recalibrated and kissed again. 

Shane's hands got lost in Ryan's hair and Ryan pressed his hands against Shane's chest softly, reaching up as much as he could to kiss Shane back. 

"I knew it was an accident when you screamed that today, but for one goddamn second, I wished that you had been saying it to me for real." Shane muttered as he pulled his lips away. 

Ryan breathed heavily, as he fell back to his usual height. 

"I love you. You bastard." Ryan said, smiling. 

Shane smirked, before smoothing his hands down Ryan's arms before taking his hands. 

"I love you too, dumbass." Shane replied.

Their lips met again until Shane pulled away to guide Ryan to the dining room.

"I know you wouldn't have eaten." Shane said after Ryan gave him a questioning look from him to the pizza. 

"You know me too well." Ryan replied, taking out a slice and biting into it.

Shane's eyes wandered over Ryan's face.

"Too well." Shane replied, watching him swallow it.

"Stay for Netflix?" Ryan asked, almost shyly.

"What are we watching?" Shane replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all so much for reading this!  
> Wanna thank the homies at SSS for falling in love with it to!


End file.
